1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates in general to storage of flexible diskettes into/from which data is written and read in accordance with instructions of a computer, and more particularly to a diskette storage box which safely keeps the diskettes therein and permits a required diskette to be easily sought for and repositioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional diskette, a sort of magnetic memory media, is prepared by coating a magnetic material on a disc made of an aluminum alloy and has a plurality of concentrical tracks into which the data is written. The data can be written into and read from the diskette by means of a magnetic head which is generally disposed above the diskette, rotating at high speed, with a minute clearance therebetween. Here, it is well known that such a diskette is required to be carefully kept as it is sensitive of temperature, moreover, the data written therein is easily broken when the diskette is in contact with a magnetic substance such as magnets, carelessly folded or gets an outer shock.
Therefore, the diskettes, particularly having data written therein, are conventionally kept in a diskette storage box. FIG. 1 shows a representative embodiment of a known diskette storage box. With reference to this drawing, this diskette storage box comprises a box-shaped outer casing 1 which is opened upwards and covered with an openable cover 4 in order to provide a diskette storage part 1a therein. The openable cover 4 is preferably made of a transparent material and hinged to opposite end sides of the casing 1 by means of hinge pins 3. In the diskette storage part 1a of the casing 1, a plurality of pivoted plate partitions 2 are detachably placed on end as pivoted by inserting their lower longitudinal protrusions into pivot slits formed on the bottom surface of the casing 1. These partitions 2 are also parallely spaced apart from each other by a predetermined interval in order to permit the diskettes D to be placed on end in the spaces between the partitions 2.
However, such a known diskette storage box does not permit the diskettes, when only a few diskettes are kept the storage box, to closely lean against the inclined partitions 2 so as to come into contact with the partitions 2 throughout its vertical length but causes the diskettes to be inclined and making contact at its uppermost end with the inclined partitions 2. Accordingly, the known diskette storage box has a disadvantage in that the diskettes, which are kept in the box under the above-mentioned inclined keeping condition, are apt to be deformed such as bent and, in this respect, the data written in the diskettes is often unwillingly broken. Moreover, in order to look for a required diskette in this known diskette storage box, it is required to manually turn over the diskettes one by one until the required diskette is rummaged out, as a result, this known diskette storage box has another disadvantage in that it inevitably causes an inconvenience when looking for the required diskette therein.
In addition, the known diskette storage box is constructed to be upwardly openable as provided with the upwardly openable cover 4, as described above, so that it is impossible to stack or pile up a plurality of boxes. Therefore, in order to use several boxes at the same time, it is required to secure a relatively wide space on which the boxes are placed, respectively, and this causes the spacial efficiency to be deteriorated.